Norimichi Shimada
Norimichi Shimada is a hero from the movie Fireworks, Should We See it from the Side or the Bottom?. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Norimichi Shimada made a first apperance to take good care of his friends like Chitose Karasuma and Futaba Ichinose. Futaba first appeared as a supportive ally to Kamen Rider Build and the rebellion heroes of Mars. While spending her peaceful time, she represents the symbol of hope and made a speech calling to many nations seeking peace and freedom for all of living species. Following the deaths of these three KOG's minions, he and his friends met the Symphogear heroines and their friends for the first time, including Knight, Kuroto, and Wolf. When the meeting is done. Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma were escorted by the people of Tekkadan after they left Mars, their homeplanet. During the rest of her journey, he and his friends are travelling together in order to make it to earth. Suddenly, he and the heroes were attacked by the additional reinforcements of the Knights of Gjallarhorn. Suddenly, she and Chitose remained alive and safe. When Flint Lockwood and Steve were defected to KOG, she and her friends continued their journey. Allies and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Midori, Arashi, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kenzo Tenma, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, Leo Conrad, Sally Land, Carly Carmine, Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon, Guardian Eatos, Haru Soramachi, Namino Murakami, Rei Kiriyama, Flint Lockwood, Steve the Monkey, Decode Talker, Encode Talker, Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva, Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kate Green, Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue, Rinna Sawagami, Nariaki Utsumi, Akari Tsukimura, Leena Toros, Aila Jyrkiainen, Mitsuya Majime, Hester Shaw, Kouhei Araki, Jiro, Ramon, Riki, Yuinshiel Asteria, Rena Asteria Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from the Fireworks, Should We See it from the Side or the Bottom? Universe Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors